


Chilly

by hktk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hktk/pseuds/hktk
Summary: V is cold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> request: "V WEARING JUST A BOYFRIEND SHIRT"  
> i hope this is close enough!

“Are you cold?” 

The question seems harmless at first. And it’s true—V was a little cold. Luciel keeps the temperature of his house low, even during the winter, like it is now. 

V had come over for a visit, a simple “how are you” sort of thing, and to give Luciel some certain papers for the upcoming party. After he had done so, though, he decided to stay, to give Luciel some company as he procrastinated on work—he even ordered out, so they are currently eating dinner together. 

V hadn’t come with his jacket on, since it is a rather warm day outside. 

V shivers a little, yet he waves a hand. “No, no. I’m fine! Really.” 

Seven squints behind his glasses before setting his chopsticks and food down, wriggling out of his jacket. He hands it over to V, who refuses it. 

“No, no, I said I’m fine, Luciel.” 

“Sorry I keep it so cold here. You’re obviously not fine. Your lips are even turning blue!” 

V’s hand flies to lips, touching them lightly. Luciel watches that hand intently before shaking his head, blinking a few times. 

“They don’t feel that cold to me...” 

“So you admit you’re cold?” 

“What will you do, though? All you wear is that sleeveless shirt underneath there!” Jihyun protests, dodging the question. Yet Luciel can tell everything. 

So he stands wordlessly. He has always been the type to be warm, so it’s alright if he gets rid of his jacket. He grabs V’s wrist, forcibly putting the jacket on him. V lets out a low whine but allows it. 

After the jacket is on, Luciel sits down next to him, wrapping his arms around his waist, completely disregarding his food now. He rests his chin atop V’s shoulder, staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Did you only want to do this?” V asks, face flushing a little. It reddens his ears. He sets his own food down and turns a little in Luciel’s grasp, wrapping as single arm around his own waist. 

“No!” It’s Luciel’s turn to protest. He buries his face against the shoulder, hiding his own flustered expression. 

V brings the collar of the jacket up to his face, snuggling into it, getting comfortable. 

“It smells like you.” 


End file.
